


Cyclone

by Princess_Booplesnoot



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad English, Bucky Barnes Feels, Emotional Roller Coaster, M/M, Reminiscing, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Booplesnoot/pseuds/Princess_Booplesnoot
Summary: Steve is a little shit, (secretly) Bucky is an adrenaline junkie. They make it work, though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I need a beta reader. First work in x years, and very rusty English. Well, I tried. :/  
> My friendly friend Wikipedia helped with rollercoaster element names -thanks, man!

It's magnificent when it's good and horrible when it's bad. A never-ending rollercoaster, with high slopes and underground tunnels, pitch-black; a wooden thing that has been standing in the same place for years already, periodically patched up and upgraded, just barely meeting modern safety standards.

 

Bucky cannot pinpoint where or when, at what point do they change from good to bad, but it's always powerful emotion that drives them in a corkscrew, always fast and dizzying, albeit without a noticeable characteristic drop beforehand - and he thinks, man, this is odd, we never pick up speed before we drop, so what the fuck makes us go in full three-sixty loops at heartwrenching speed?

 

Bucky is reluctant to admit to himself, it's Steve. Hot-headed jerk ignites easily and willingly (if God exists, Bucky thinks, he wants Steve's acceptance of own flaws, because his lover owns his temper like no other) and burns through rapidly, taking all hurt and pleasure on him. Steven Rogers is as beautiful as he is proud.

 

Another loop, a screaming match and and bunch'a door slamming and destroyed punching bags, Bucky is laughing, 'cause his brain is scrambled anyway as he snarls to Steve's retreating back, "Does America know it's Golden Boy is so proud? So Vain?"

 

Bucky Barnes has had a mouth on him for as long as anyone can remember, which are not a lot of people these days. Snark comes to him naturally, after spending a lifetime with Rogers, it is the least destructive way to cope (HA! His therapist would have a field day with this, explaining how "coping" is not a positive characterization in a relationship, but fuck as if Bucky knew on what Planet Paradise the shrink lives) with his Captain's attitude. He can put on his humble face and bat his eyelashes all he wants, Bucky knows better.

 

Before the war, Rogers was a shit, bitter about his physical state, insecurity transforming into anger; in 21st century he is over twice in weight and height - still a shit. Will Steve ever be satisfied? Barnes muses on the downward slope, looking at the ground in front of his eyes.

 

Time goes by and Bucky notices - Steve's eyes have a little green in them. A side-effect of the serum, maybe, Stevie-from-Brooklyn had baby blues, contrasting harshly with the jagged personality... or maybe complimenting it? Stevie Rogers couldn't lie to save his ass yet somehow managed to escape from any fight, grossly underpowered but armed with determination.

 

Bucky cackles when he tells another story from their adolescence to his newly acquired team: "Stevie and his puppy eyes...", with their owner blushing and making gooey eyes at him from across the dinner table, unashamed and in love. Bucky gulps and grounds himself - Stevie ain't just his Stevie anymore, and he himself isn't just Steve's either.

 

When they retire for the night, they make love and even though Bucky's mind is elsewhere, he goes along with it. All is calm for now, they are just about to start picking up speed again.

 

After a mission, Bucky can feel them twisted in pretzel knots and horseshoes, an impromptu visit to Coney Island and the road trip to God Knows Where, Idaho, that stems from it, both of them giddy and twitchy with excitement, sharing the experience with everyone on Bucky's tumblr (Scott has a niece, a teenager with horrible purple hair and even worse attitude - called them old fucks and told Steve nobody is gonna arrest Captain for being queer - but press will eat him up, so he better stop kissing his boyfriend behind the alley and own it like a man... Sneak-snapping a picture of them "sucking face" in aforementioned alley and posting it on tumblr. And NO TONY, I DO NOT READ FANFICTION ABOUT US HAVING SEXY THREESOMES, DAMMIT!). Internet has much power these days and Bucky can't resist a piece of it, now that he has attained somewhat of a celebrity status.

 

They stay in cheap motels and fuck all night, careless about broken furniture and caveman noises that disturb neighbours. 

 

Supersoldier hearing can't be bothered by pounding on the walls from next room, 'cause Bucky is holding Steve up against same wall and bouncing him on his cock with vigour that has the Captain howling and clawing at his back, making the brunette moan and huff with pain/pleasure in turn -- Bucky smiles as he comes deep inside of his lover, stuttering his hips and grinding out his orgasm, letting Steve beg for his own release, plead with body to be touched, rocking against Bucky's belly in a way that takes his memories back to Brooklyn in 1937 and the unbearably hot summer in which Steve was too weak from overheating, too weak to fuck but begging Bucky to at least touch him a little, pride and dignity be damned!

 

Bucky Barnes thinks Steven Rogers is worth to suffer for, even if the single Buzz Bar on his car makes each drop on his coaster feel like it might be the last, it does not get in the way of lifting his hands to the sky and have fun and scream in delightful fear.


End file.
